A Better Birthday
by Miss Sarah Bearah
Summary: It's Cream's sixteenth birthday, and the gang throws her a last minute surprise party, she thinks they forgot. It's up to our favorite two-tailed kitsune to make her see that they care, and he cares the most. Contains Taiream. Don't like? Don't read! Rated T because I'm weird.


**Hey guys! This came to me in a dream and I found it really adorable annnnnd my sonic OTP was in it so yeah, enjoy!**

 _8:30 am_

Cream walked down the steps, excitedly. Really, she couldn't care less about how childish she was being, after all it was her birthday and she was waiting for her mom and friends to pop out of nowhere...and possibly scare the living crap out of her. Smiling wide, she jumped the last step and expected to see an empty living room. But alas all she saw was her mom sipping some coffe on the couch.

Cream was pretty sure she just heard her hope shater into a thousand indistinguishable pieces. Then an idea popped into her mind. Her mother could just be acting. Acting like everything was normal.

"Hello dear." Vanilla says, noticing her daughters arrival. "Hi mom!" Cream chrips. "Is there somthing exciting you need to tell me about?" her mother questions. _She's definetly got somthing planned_ Cream thinks with hope "It's my birthday!" Cream smiles more "Oh," her mother stated "I forgot."

Since Cream could tell when her mother was lying (she was terrible at it) she knew her mother wasn'y lying. So, with those words Cream salked to the kitchen, ate breckfast, and continued on with her day, but with a LOT less enthusiasm.

-Cream walked down the stairs in a decent outfit. Not to fancy, but not to lazy. She wore a orange crop-top and a pair of jean shorts, and her brown in a pony tail. It was 4:30 and still had been a boring, down day. But, alas her mother said they were going to the park,(she really didn't know why, she was now 16 years old for God's sake!), so, here she is now, walking out the door in orange sandles.

As Vannila and Cream walked into the park, Vannila had that smile on her face, the kind she has when somethng good is going to happen, but Cream was oblivious to this. As Cream walked to a picnic bench, many figuers popped out of many hiding spots with a loud "SURPRISE!"

Cream jumped back and stared at her friends, almost everyone was there, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, and Knuckles. They were all here, well, minus Shadow, wearing party hats and noise makers in their mouth. "Good lord! You guys scared the crap out of me!" Cream half yells half says in a gasp. She frowns "You guys forgot didn't you?" everybody stared at her like she had just annonced she was going to become a tree, "Of course not." Amy said walking up to her friend "We would never forget, right guys?" Amy looked at her friends who nodded. _I still don't believe them..._ Cream thought in a betrayed way. "C'mon! Let's open gifts!" Sonic yelled. Everyone walked to a picnic table and set down gifts, Vannila said she would bring in hers last. Cream didn't mind.

Cream pulled and small box shaped present with shiny gold wrapping paper, on a tag it said "From: SIlver and Blaze To: Cream" Cream opened it and smiled wide, inside was a golden colored bracelet with white flowers on it "Thanks, Silver and Blaze." she thanks.

After a lot of presents she had gotten 30 dollars from Sonic, a bracelet from Silver and Blaze, hair clips from Knuckles, a poster with baby Chao's on it (so cute!) from Amy, perfume from Rouge, but Tails and her mom were yet to give her their presents. Tails nudges his present to her as Cream picked it up, opened it. It had blue and white wrapping paper, as she tore off the paper she found a felt navy blue box. Opening it carefully, she saw a silver chianed necklace with a heart shaped locket on it. Cream glaced at Tails, who was staring at the box with a blush. He glanced at her and she looked away, and put the necklace around her neck and hoocked it on "Tails, it's beautiful... Thanks." she half whispered and looked at him "Thanks." "N...no problem." Tails stuttered and his blush grew deeper, as his eye ocked wih hers. His blue eyes staring into her brown ones. They both quickly looked away with a blushes painted on their faces. Amy softly elbowed Cream in the ribs with a 'You-two-are-so-adorable' smirk "Sh-shut up." Cream softly hissed to her. Vannila walked back in with a Chao and a Chao carrier to put it in "Mom! It's soooo cute!" Cream gasped and picked it up "He's going to be called Cheese." Cream carefully sets the baby Chao in his carrier. "Let's get some cake!" Blaze called after Cream finished.

Everybody but Cream headed for some cake, while Cream had decided to walk the path to the bridge across a lake with lillypads and bright blue water.

Cream sat with her legs hanging off the bridge in between the bars, thinking _I'm not making the first move, if he likes me bsck then he'll make the first move_

 _But what if he doesn't ever make a move?_  
 _Shut up voice in my head. Like I said, he'l-_

Her head jerked to her right and saw Tail half running half walking to her, speed-walking. "Hey," he plopped by her, sitting criss-crossed, "Why'd yoou go?" he asks. Cream turns around with a sigh and shrug, folding her legs up to her chin and wraps her arms around them, just under her chin. "If you think we forgot, then why would I be here trying to make you happy?" Tails asks. Cream thinks and realises he was right, and thinks a bout all the times he's been there for her with a blush "I'm sorry Tails, I-" she starts but is cut by Tails, "I forgive you." he smiles with a blush. "Tails, thak you for being such great friend to me, and helping me out through hard times. And I really like you." Cream says then blushes deeper with realization of what she just said, her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. Tails stare at her, his eyes wide, "You...you do?" he stammers blushing, she nods looking away. "Ok, two-tailed kitsune boy your turn." Cream chuckles at Tails "Well there's only one way to say it..." he smiles with a deep blush and Cream stares, confused. Tails gently grabs her shoulders and leans, kissing her. Cream widens her eyes in suprise, but closes them and hugs him, with a kiss back. Ther was no otherperson would she rather have her first kiss with. As, they pull apart they stand up and stare into each others eyes, with blushes painted on their faces. "Let's go back to the others." Tails says holding her hand, as they walked along the bridge back to the pack. Suddenly this became the best 16th birthday ever.

 **Review away. But be mature, correct me, I'll need it. I'm just starting to write. Gosh do I love this couple... Bye guys!**


End file.
